justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)
|artist = ft. & |year = 2013 |dlc = |mode = Solo |from = movie |tvfilm = |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)" by featuring and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man in Charleston themed clothing. He wears a light green fedora. He has a tuxedo, an orange shirt with a black tie, blue pants, and green shoes. His most notable feature is his cane which he performs with throughout the entire routine. Background The background draws inspiration from . It has an theme with golden embellishments. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Quickly squat and put your cane behind your neck. Gold Move 2: Put your cane on the floor while leaning to the right. Littleparty gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 ALittleParty gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Littleparty gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)'' marks Fergie s solo debut in the series. **This is her fourth song in the main series, including her involvement with The Black Eyed Peas. **This is the second song in the main series to feature Q-Tip, after Groove Is in the Heart, for which he was not credited. ***Thus, Q-Tip holds the record for longest absence in the series, with 9 games between and for the main series. ***This is the third song by Q-Tip in the franchise, including Vivrant Thing ( ). **This is the second song in the series to feature GoonRock. *The teaser for features the background of the routine and the silhouette of the dancer. *On the thumbnail for the gameplay teaser posted by US channel, the coach is flipped, resulting in his glove being on his left hand. *Also on the thumbnail for the US preview of the song, the letter A and the words "(All We Got)" are missing from the title. *'' '' is the third routine, after Ievan Polkka and This Is How We Do, that is not an alternate routine to include an object in the coach’s hand (in this case, a cane). *The background is inspired by the movie The Great Gatsby, the soundtrack of which the song featured in. *The following mistakes in the lyrics can be seen in the Gamescom version of the routineFile:A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom): **"All we got, c mon all we got" is misinterpreted as "All we c mon, all we got". **"Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi" is misinterpreted as "Hot tic-topic, paparazzi". **"If people get live underneath the moonlight" is misinterpreted as "If people get lost underneath the moonlight". **"Hold it while I take this flick" is misinterpreted as "Hold it while I take this pic". **"Islands, diamonds, trips around the world" is misinterpreted as "At least I miss trips around the world". **"Rockin the feathers, I m breezy" is misinterpreted as "Rockin the fellas, I m breezy". **"I m the bee s knees" is misinterpreted as "I m a beat mean." Gallery Game Files ALittlePartyNeverKilledNobodySquare.jpeg|''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)'' Alittleparty ava.png|Avatar Promotional Images Alittleparty teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmtPoD5BbMC/ Just-Dance-2019-212439.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Alittleparty thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Alittleparty thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) errorlyrics.png|Mistake in lyric Videos Official Music Video Fergie - A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) ft. Q-Tip, GoonRock Teasers A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Gameplay Teaser (US) A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom) References Site Navigation es:A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs by GoonRock Category:Songs by Q-Tip Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019